Conventionally, a designer, a color coordinator, etc. who have performed chromatic design conduct chromatic management in many fields. For example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-341175 proposes a shooting system capable of correcting color of a shot image with high accuracy. In medical clinics of dermatologic and dental clinics, affected part data is acquired by a colorimeter and shot by an RGB color image pickup device, and a color correction is made on a resultant shot image, thereby realizing correct color reproduction. In the chromatic management, for example, a color coordinator uses a color chart and colorimetric equipment such as a spectrometer, a colorimeter, etc. In addition, in the field in which chromatic design is performed, a digital camera is often used in shooting an object for the chromatic design. For example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-180330 proposes a digital camera capable of performing a color correction with high accuracy on an acquired image based on a color component value detected by a portable colorimeter.
A digital camera has recently been developed as a higher definition and less expensive camera. Correspondingly, there are an increasing number of applications in many fields. The digital camera has the merits of easily acquiring an image, and confirming an image immediately after a capturing process while it has the problem that the accuracy of the color correction is low, thereby the same subjects indicate different colors in captured images each time a shooting operation is performed. The accuracy of color correction by the digital camera can be degraded for various reasons.
Furthermore, a system for associating each colorimetric part to be processed by chromatic design in a captured image on which a color coordinator is to perform the chromatic design with chromatic information has been conventionally realized by a plurality of equipment units (for example, an imaging apparatus, colorimetric equipment, a computer, etc.).
However, the system for associating the colorimetric part of the captured image with the chromatic information has the problem that the system is executed by a plurality of equipment units and becomes highly complicated.